


【Good Omens/全員向小說本】地球自救（爆）指南

by nioueyes



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nioueyes/pseuds/nioueyes
Summary: 此为【infect感染6】的合本《地球自爆（救）指南》试阅，作者为飄飄和Noirhibiki。





	【Good Omens/全員向小說本】地球自救（爆）指南

**Author's Note:**

> 此为【infect感染6】的合本《地球自爆（救）指南》试阅，作者为飄飄和Noirhibiki。

The Big Bang

宇宙生成來自於大爆炸，The big bang，大家都知道。  
大家不知道的事情是，地球早就爆炸過了。  
準確來說也不是地球爆炸，而是地球A爆炸。  
首先，你必須要了解一件事情，地球不只一顆，它其實是雙胞胎，有兩個。  
第二，原本那個地球很早很早以前就不存在了，它爆炸了，成為天邊一顆璀璨的流星。  
這麼說好像有點複雜，那麼就拿預言家Hilary Whitehall Putnam的Twin Earth理論來做說明好了。  
雖然一開始他是用於說明語意外在論（semantic externalism）的論點，和現實有些偏差，但他解釋的很簡單容易，回歸源頭，他大概沒想到，他所假設的地球理論其實真實存在，裡面的地球爆炸了。  
聽起來很荒謬是吧。  
上帝在上，地球的的確確有兩個，一模一樣，藍色的星，圍著太陽繞。  
現在，先出生的，以防萬一我們叫它地球A好了。那上面居住著跟地球人類(也就是Adam，撒旦之子。所在的那個地球)一模一樣的生物，使用跟人類完全相同的語言，過著跟人類一模一樣的生活，不過科技可能比地球好不只那麼一點點點點。  
畢竟宇宙橋梁在耶穌誕生前好久好久的地球上是建造不出來的。  
這兩個星球唯一的不同之處在於「水」。  
在孿生地球（也就是地球A）上面，所有地方都和地球一模一樣，只有一個微妙的不同他的組成是XYZ，不是H2O，除了分子組成不同之外，無論在外觀上，在用途上，或是在名稱上，都沒有差異。  
這兩者之間就只有語言稱呼上的不同，指涉的東西依舊是相同，只是換了個名字跟包裝，但指涉的東西同樣都是水這一概念。  
眾所皆知，上帝的計畫與思想皆為不可言說，懷疑是惡魔的工作，天使是維護道德底線的守門人。  
在最最最早之前兩個地球交通還是互通的。地球A的人民為了表示友好，在埃及蓋了第一座金字塔，在英國圍了巨石陣，將巫術等等技術交付給地球，亞特蘭提斯？那是地球A的人民在百慕達三角洲建立的一座小小城市，雖然之後因為島上有個貪玩的小孩拔了島上正中央的塞子，造成的後果就是整座島下沉至海底。  
不過沒關係，感謝柏拉圖，Timaeus篇(註1)就是以此為藍本，我們因此而得以了解這些人的文明，進而產生各式各樣的創作。  
然而地球A還是爆炸了，不是因為居住在上面的人民犯了什麼滔天大罪，也不是因為上帝想發明什麼新東西（比如彩虹），純粹就是因為地球A有人無視KEEP OUT 這幾個大字，擅自闖入一間控制室，按下那個超級超級大，上面寫了Warning的紅色按鈕。  
碰！  
然後地球A就爆炸了，灰飛煙滅，什麼都不留。  
好吧說什麼都不留誇張了點，它仍遺留下一點點現在大家都看的到的東西。  
它叫做哈雷彗星。

About Earth

地球作為在寬闊無邊際的銀河系中，是少數幾顆擁有有機生命體，它是顆美麗但命運坎坷的星球，大致原因如下：  
其一、總有一些人要毀滅世界，舉凡因為我的致親被殺害，因爲我現在的淒慘生活是因為大環境造成的，因為某些原因而有攻擊行為等等等（絕大部分都是將主謀安上心理疾病造成大多數人對此疾病的錯誤認知），的反派，而總會有個與反派作為對立面存在的角色（大多數而言我們稱之為英雄）去阻止他們的陰謀，然而就結果來說是一樣的，因為他們都破壞了環境，重建的路還慢慢長遠。  
幸運的事，這只發生在別的次元。  
其二、各式各樣不同星球的人來到地球，我們稱之為外星人，在這其中又以紐約與倫敦居多，他們有個共通點，就是都不是什麼善類，想抓地球人來做實驗，或是想要大肆破壞地球環境，或是想要地球上的資源。  
那種感覺就像，當你晚上正要出去慢跑時，有人忽然衝進你家，說：嘿你有啤酒嗎？我跟你買，但對方說的是你完全聽不懂的語言，開著你沒見過的交通工具。  
所以如果你因此而感到驚慌失措，別緊張，這是常人的反應。  
然而事實是，外星人真的有來到地球，來自遙遠的EGSY8p7星系的人（註2），試圖把地球綁上火箭發射出去。  
但預計還要無限個工作天。  
於是在這前提下我們可以斷言。人類這個有限生命的族群，居住在地球上，目前不用擔心外星人入侵（反正還要很久，估計完成之時人們也都因為各種環境破壞死光光了），或是爆炸。  
其三、這部分算是人類自己造成的惡果。高科技產品取代了人力，最後電子產品失控，間接造成人們大恐慌，絕大部分都是因為科技操控了武器，。  
其四、難以醫治的疾病從天而降，人們束手無策，導致人類滅絕  
其五、末日預言說氾濫到攤開人類史皆能看到跡象，絕大多數，都是來自基督宗教。

ONE more chance one more time

但我們甚至不知道上帝的性別，上帝的性別是上帝，上帝的一切都不可明說。  
我們已經知道地球是天秤座，那麼地球的性別是什麼？人類社會定義了男性，女性，無性，變性，所以暫且讓我們說地球的性別是地球。也許性別不明這個地球和上帝唯一的共同點，決定了其中一方執掌生殺大權和事後新聞發佈會的話語權。這只是那個不可言說的大計劃的一部分。  
總而言之，老愛拿性別說事是人類社會的習慣。上帝的僕人們所在的天堂就沒有此類問題，天使的性別必然也是天使，只是天使會依據自己的喜好顯現出人形，比如Gabriel是白人男性，再詳細一點的設定是在帝國大廈80層以上擁有寬敞辦公室的中產階級中的上層精英，Michael像是會在歐盟會議上全程深不可測地微笑著的女性政治家。關於他們的喜好從何而來依舊不可言說。  
不管處於何種原因，目前天堂的上層天使們議會上達成了人類社會里常說的「多元化和平等協商」，白人男性的Gabriel，白人女性的Michael，黑人女性的Uriel，白人男性但是來自東歐的Sandalphon，白人男性國籍英國的Aziraphael缺席中。  
於是距離上個世界末日危機結束之後一周，天堂又一次召開了關於如何讓地球正確走向毀滅的會議。  
我們有很充實的理由相信，正如地獄創造了貴族等級，天堂創造了官僚制度。儘管天使的上層認為執行上帝的意志根本不需要討論，需要的只是流程。順便一說，對於近年來在東方盛行的996勞工制度（註3），天堂和地獄分別承認是己方的成果。在會議開頭Gabriel和Michael一致認為聖水流通到地獄和地獄之火在天堂燃燒一件不值一提，順帶連對Aziraphael的問責也就止於丟失火焰劍一事。  
更重要的是如何再次名正言順地向地獄開戰，由此證明天堂才是世界末日的正牌執行者。  
天使的會議不需要圓桌和椅子來表示平等，所以它們都站著。要是此時走廊飄過開著平衡車的天使的話，它看到的場景其實是Gabriel面前站著排成一排的Michael，Uriel和Sandalphon，或者Michael，Uriel和Sandalphon面前站著Gabriel，畢竟天堂辦公室360度採光，內部除了柱子和地球投影儀之外就沒有參照物了。地球投影儀在天堂不會被當作權威的雕塑，倒不如說它代表了混沌，愚昧，向地獄宣戰的藉口和最終不得不收拾的爛攤子。  
現在它們在討論除了用核武器炸掉它之外還有什麼神聖的方法。  
如果天堂的會議能稍微沾染人類的陋習的話，此刻所有人就能通過喝茶和抽煙來掩蓋無話可說的尷尬氣氛，可惜據目前的情報只有Aziraphael這位天使沾染了人類的惡習，還吃的比一般人更多的蛋糕和可可。天堂沒有下午茶，更沒有八卦。  
我們暫且不知道天使是否和人類一樣擁有大腦和小腦，天使的思考方式是直接的還是迂迴的（先不提Gabriel在Aziraphael書店裡製造尷尬的一幕，儘管從側面我們可以看出Gabriel不擅長說謊，至少比不上Aziraphael那麼渾然天成，哦不，地成，地獄的地）。  
不知誰說我們應該再向上帝申請一次大洪水席捲大地，正好地球正在經歷海平面上升。這個意見被以敵基督是環保主義者，任何環境惡化的先兆都可能會被他扼殺在源頭為由否決了。  
所以說到底我們應該先對付敵基督，現在我們的優勢就是已經知道他是住在Tadfield的Adam Young，而且他的地獄犬名字叫狗狗。  
我們應該製造一位新的上帝的代言人，比上一位更睿智，更有道德，更有影響力，更重要的是更加完美且完全聽從由我們傳達的上帝的旨意。我們需要的是百分之百天堂製造，剔除所有凡人的不穩定性和淺陋，我們絕對不能重蹈地獄的覆轍，因此我們不需要借助凡人的母胎，也不需要踩點播撒神跡。  
需要提出的是以上的對話雖然看似進行的很流暢，但除了一開始Sandalphon提出的意見被否決之外，其實大多數都是Gabriel的自言自語。遺憾的是天使不需要睡眠，所以沒有辦法在會議上打瞌睡。  
「我想符合條件的就是機器人吧，我想東亞國家的技術能達成要求。」找到機會的Sandalphon躍躍欲試。  
「那麼機器人的外形呢？女人？還是男人？顏色？我們需要一個能在任何地區都受到尊崇的形象！我們不能讓它在美國講英語之後再去英國換一個口音，想想要準備多少備用軀體，太不經濟了。」Michael冷冷地反駁道，  
「所以我們需要一個超越國境和種族，來去自由，滿足所有人的幻想，一天工作24小時一年365天在線的代言者。恕我直言，這是褻瀆，就算上帝也需要一天休息日。」  
「你剛才說了在線！」Gabriel露出他的迷人微笑，「我想這就是我們需要的！」  
「超越種族，性別，睿智，理性，完美，純天堂製造且經濟，只需一個響指和人類的服務器就能一天24小時一年365天傳播福音！」  
眾天使露出興奮的表情。  
「我將它取名為夏娃，她能使亞當墮落。」  
「不，不能是女名，人類一看到女名就會忽略她說的話了。我覺得蘋果不錯，它是人類墮落的直接原因。」  
「咳咳，恐怕不行，不能和惡魔在人間製造的企業同名，不夠聖潔，也不夠經濟。」  
「或者我們取名叫artificial intelligence。」Sandalphon再次埋下了地雷，引起同僚一致反對。  
「顯然不行，artificial intelligence，沒有神性。我情願使用God-making Voice，簡稱GV。」Gabriel沒好氣地說。  
眾天使一致沈默。

the TWO towers  
簡稱，又或者說縮寫，它伴隨著語言而來。  
現在來舉個例子，當一位正值法定年齡的青少年走進一間書店，眼睛直直瞪著店員身後擺放的書籍，左看看，右看看，確認以自己為圓心的半徑五步距離都沒人，目測最近的人走過來至少也要3分鐘之後，小小聲，扭扭捏捏地對店員開口說，我要買一本Pornographic。  
簡稱porn。  
或是Sex book。  
取決於他當下購買的心情以及他所知道的詞彙。  
簡稱當然不是對詞語本身有任何歧視或是貶抑，單純就只是人們懶得說那麼多音節，書寫那麼多文字而已。  
而天使不使用簡稱。  
因為它破壞了原有單字應該有的美，還有關於「因為懶惰所以用另外一個較短的詞作代替」，出發點的「懶惰」，就是個罪過。  
語言是上帝給予人類最棒的禮物之一，祂是如此相信自己的子民，可祂的子民卻辜負了祂的期待。  
傳言暴君Nimrod建造了巴別塔，高聳入雲的塔屹立在土地之上，以他自身的傲慢挑戰上帝，對上帝的存在感到不屑。於是上帝懲罰人們，打亂了原本說著同一語言的人們，因為祂擔心，過度的自由會讓人們狂妄，所以祂讓語言產生多樣性，讓他們再也無法了解對方在說些什麼，言詞代表什麼意義，並把他們分散到了世界各地。這或許只是祂想帶給世人一個小小奇蹟，創造更多物種多樣性什麼的，也或許不是，只是祂的靈光一現，一切不得而知，一切不可猜測。  
就算擁有了自由意志，天使們不會也質疑上帝每個決定，如同他們不會質疑自己所下的任何一個決定。因為他們是天使，是良善的象徵，是正義的代名詞，是慈悲的體現化。  
就巴別塔而言，這也許只是個荒謬的神話，也或許只是個創世紀的故事記錄了巴別城的歷史。歷史語言學家們對於單一語言的始祖擁有高度好奇，可惜的事情是各個派系經常各說各話。語言的起源成為了一個高敏感又高度具有爭議的問題，可得到的證據少的可憐，吵個沒完還沒有結果。  
於是回到沉默主因，是的，簡稱。  
「我們何不就將它稱之為GV？」Sandalphon率先開口。  
「Sandalphon，你可真天才！」Gabriel歡呼覆議。  
「那這樣為什麼不直接用God-making Voice。」Michael語帶冷淡。  
「以我們敬愛的主命名，顯得無理又越矩。」Uriel出聲提醒。  
主啊，請原諒我的罪過，Michael小聲呢喃，片刻沉默之後，眾天使們看著彼此，點點頭，得到了共識。  
會議繼續，途中有位天使送上了咖啡與紅茶，沒有奶精，沒有砂糖，冒著白煙。  
「既然最重要的部分，命名，已經決定好了，那麼下一個提案，如何讓GV在人間得以實施，以及創造它的最大效益性。」Gabriel打了個響指行了個奇蹟，雪白羽毛筆以及純白羊皮紙立刻出現，將在場統整的所有資訊整理蒐集。  
「既然敵基督在英格蘭，那麼我認為GV也必須在英格蘭！」Michael提議，要是戰爭開打，軍事統帥之一的自己必會站在最前線。  
「身為是天堂的最高傑作，管理它的也必須是天使。」Gabriel帶著輕鬆愉快的笑容，身為信使，統整眾天使們。科技發達的訊息傳播速度能有多快，後續效應有多大，他可清楚了。這東西如此珍貴，當然要由身為天使的他們控管。  
「還要不怕地獄來搗亂！」Sandalphon冷笑，上次看到人間帶著墨鏡，還不是地獄貴族的惡魔，他忍了很久，才沒失手弄死他。  
「要有文化氣息。」主保藝術相關的Uriel淡淡地說，他喜歡看著人們運用藝術歌頌上帝。  
「你們在說Aziraphael嗎？」純粹只是路過的Zaphkiel（註4）探頭，手上抱著公文，開口插了那麼一句話。  
「我敬愛的Zaphkiel，我們什麼時候提到Aziraphael了。」  
Gabriel覺得臉上的職業性笑容有些僵硬，甚至開始思考，是不是最近天使們的工作量不夠多？保護聖徒、幫助義人、引領罪人向善、將善的光輝傳播到世界各個地方，這些都是基本，何時有探聽八卦這一條了。  
再這樣下去末日之戰用不著開打，天堂就會因為地獄人數過多，使歌頌、榮耀上帝，這最神聖且刻印在每位天使深處的第一原則崩壞，自我毀滅。  
「因為你們看，Aziraphael在倫敦的Soho，他不怕地獄之火，他還是天使，他經營一家書店。」  
Zaphkiel偏頭有些不解，他不懂為何他的同僚各個皺著眉看著他。  
「雖然我不知道你們談論Aziraphael是為了什麼，但如果你們誰！會下去一趟，請轉告他『你留職停薪也不是你不歸還書籍的藉口！就算這是事實！離你最近的圖書館是梵諦岡圖書館（註5）！你別想因為你自認被天堂放逐了就可以不歸還圖書！』大致是這樣，我已經寫過了信，還兩次，全部都是用大寫，強調了我的心意，很顯然他並沒有接收到，謝了，我要繼續去工作了。」  
等到Zaphkiel邁開步伐漸漸走遠，他們看向彼此，Michael自談話結束後就瞪著Gabriel，而Gabriel很顯然無視他的目光，繼續在羊皮紙上寫寫塗塗。  
在公事上，他十分了解Gabriel的做事手法，只要結果如預期，就算過程糟糕到不行，他依舊會去執行。  
因為那是最好的結果。  
讓Aziraphael接收GV也許是個不錯的選擇，他從他同僚臉上微微勾起的笑容理解到這一絲的可能性。  
Michael對Aziraphael的行事作風相當不認同，無論是做事手法，抑或是個性，出言坦護人類？不，人們做了太多讓上帝失望透頂的事情，和地獄一致有罪。  
但地獄更讓人痛恨，那些骯髒的惡魔誘惑人類只為了壯大自己的聲勢，質疑上帝的權威，借聖水給惡魔讓他們互相殘害彼此只是個手段，惡魔能殺死一個是一個。  
「沒事的Michael，說不定這次事情結束之後上帝並不會再次赦免Aziraphael的罪過，他潔白的羽毛會染上黑色，並墮落，跟那位和他走的相當近的惡魔Crowley一同被我們消滅。」Uriel聳聳肩，他對Aziraphael沒什麼意見，萬能的主放過他一馬，那就放過吧，那間書店說不定還能被自己接收。  
「那最後就決定由Aziraphael來接收GV了，Sandalphon，你等等跟我下去一趟，會議結束。」

the THREE musketeers

天堂跟地獄那邊比較會使用現代科技？答案是兩邊都不會。  
這問題有個相當簡短有力的解答，因為科技是專屬於人類使用，天堂才不需要科技，在天堂你所看到類似於「科技的」，只是因為你的大腦會合理化一切你所不知道的東西，讓它「看起來」像科技。人們很愚蠢，但正因為他們愚蠢又無知，才能衍伸出各式各樣讓人讚嘆的事物。  
奇蹟是天堂的產物，作為原本是天堂產物的地獄眾人，行駛的算是奇蹟的異變，既然天使們是比人類更有能力的存在，那也並不需要科技，同理，地獄也是。  
那麼現在，作為萬年不怎麼會使用科技產品，依舊是用老舊電腦，被迫接收Gabriel與Sandalphon給予自己神聖任務（PS這次他們不說Porn了，他們說我要給你GV，放到電腦裡就行，不變的事情是依舊選在他開店的時候光顧。）的Aziraphael，打給了電話簿裡唯一一位知道如何使用科技產品，也或許是天堂地獄唯一一位知道如何使用人們會用的先進產品的Crowley。  
"Hey, this is Anthony Crowley.You know what to do. Do it with style."  
「Crowley！天堂製造了GV！我認為Gabriel他們......」  
正在喝酒Crowley因為這則訊息被酒嗆到瘋狂咳嗽。  
「看在雙方的份上你們天使就不要涉足人類的產業了！你們不是……我是說……最近才開始承認同性婚姻嗎？」Crowley取出一條紅絲絨手帕往胸口抹，少見地露出被驚嚇到的表情。  
讓我們站在地球以外的視角來看這個問題，比如說人馬座，位於銀河系中心，假設是距離上帝最近的地方，也就是從某種意義上，最能窺得大計劃的地位，或者乾脆就是大計劃運營的中心。這些都無所謂，重要的是我們需要越過天堂的行政中樞和人間的狂信者來盡量客觀的闡述某個事實。  
上帝沒有允許同性愛情。  
但是上帝也沒有禁止。  
因為上帝的性別只有一個且上帝只有一位。  
雖然用三行寫出，但這並不是表述真理用的三段論。如果由Gabriel解說的話，他一定會補充「上帝的真意難道需要用希臘異教徒的公式來證明嗎？」這種主觀意識強烈的言論，這也是我們需要一個人馬座視角的原因之一。  
上帝創造男人和女人這兩種不同的物種純粹是厭倦了天使這個和自己一樣只擁有單一性別的群體。也許我們可以用某個海洋生物養成的遊戲打比方，上帝往魚缸投了海星，一周後魚缸里還是只有海星。所以上帝往魚缸里種了只要放置就能自我複製的海草，幾次點擊後就能擁有一條小丑魚，一周後上帝就能集齊魚缸投入海豚的材料了，然後一個月後沒准就能解鎖遊戲廣告上出現的夢幻藍鯨。作為無課玩家來說這是最基礎的攻略法則。  
這裡的海草就是人類，其功能就是自我複製且可反復收割。  
作為海星的天使僅僅只是通過分裂來增加個體。  
也就是說，上帝創造了男人和女人是為了最終能得到夢幻藍鯨，只是除了上帝自己誰都不知道藍鯨代表了什麼。  
因此，從最初的亞當和夏娃開始，人類經過一代代基因複製，婚姻形式從無到有，從多妻到一妻，人類終於得到一個終極的結論，就是任何不以繁衍為目的的結合都是邪教。沒錯，它們已經忘了作為海草的自我認知，並試圖以上帝的名義規範生產鏈。從結果上確實做到了生生不息，繁榮昌盛（注6）。但包括上帝我們誰都沒有見到過夢幻藍鯨。  
話題扯遠了，從結論上說，燒死同性戀和異教徒是為了簡化手續的天使們散播在人間的宣傳語，同性戀的零生產力讓天堂辦公室無業績可報，至於其它，天堂並不關心。  
而地獄方面，它們樂於乾一切讓天堂辦公室崩潰的事。  
「如果你們天堂想要用GV毀滅地球我建議再提前6023年，這樣我就省去了用蘋果誘惑夏娃的工夫。」Crowley重新替自己倒了一杯威士忌。  
Aziraphael被他一副悠閒的態度急的團團轉，如果天使的翅膀會因為壓力大而掉毛，舊書店或許需要一台自動行走的掃地機器人。  
「你在說什麼？！6000年前哪來的電腦！」  
「你在說什麼？！不過也是，沒有電腦不能播放哦。」  
「播放？你是說這個東西要播放才能造成殺傷力嗎！」Aziraphael突然陰轉晴，「不愧是Crowley，這麼快就知道GV的使用方式了。」  
Crowley又一次被酒嗆到。  
「天使，」他乾脆一個響指撤去了酒杯，語氣頗為嚴肅：「雖然我不覺得天堂的GV在人間能有多少競爭力，但我姑且問一句，你們打算怎麼……嗯，投入？」  
「上面的人讓我把這個安插在亞當附近。」  
Crowley一拍而起，「這和我剛才說的有什麼區別！」  
正如上文所說，簡稱的發明是為了方便交流，上面這段雞同鴨講的對話在15歲以上的人類面前不過是低級的笑話。但在天使面前，「Crowley，我覺得你並不在狀態。」  
Aziraphael不滿地抱怨：「你上次也是潦潦草草地把撒旦的孩子一放就回來了。雖然結果是好的！但是我們浪費了十一年的時間在一個無關緊要的孩子身上。這次我們必須事先檢查這個GV然後再作決定。」  
Crowley周圍的空氣明顯一滯，植物開始瑟瑟發抖。  
「Crowley，你在聽嗎？」電話那頭的Aziraphael憂心忡忡的語氣不像是假的，「書店裡的電腦已經太舊了，正好你家的是最新的。我現在馬上帶著GV來你這裡！」  
通話結束。  
時間彷彿被倒帶到創世紀前，周圍一片混沌，什麼都感受不到。  
沈默良久，Crowley一個響指召回了酒杯，重重地靠在新買的黑色皮制沙發上，  
「至少可以在那群蠢天使直接給Adam看之前打碼。」他安慰自己。

FOUR weddings and a funeral  
沙發位置正對電腦、紅酒也開了瓶新的、他從Ritz酒店順手帶走了幾份的小蛋糕正放在冰箱，Crowley轉身拉上窗簾，將刺眼的陽光格擋在外，這樣昏暗又舒適的環境正好適合睡覺。  
完美。  
一切都非常完美，剩下的就等主角抱著GV登場。  
他們能喝點酒營造點氣氛，和往常一樣談談天作為開場，再來讓天使吃點他喜歡的蛋糕，最後，按下播放鍵，看看這片來自天堂的GV拍的如何，結束，明天太陽依舊會升起，希望地球不會因此爆炸，希望這些訊息對Aziraphael來說不會過於前衛的思想燒到腦子當機，那可就麻煩了。  
誰知道天堂拍的GV成果如何，一群道德感至高無上沒有性慾的天使床上功夫能好到那裡去？不，退一步來說，最為根本的問題，天使沒有性別，這要怎麼拍？一群超自然生命體的性交？  
喔？這下可有趣了，他敢肯定要是真是如此，畫面會是一片空白，說不定連叫床的聲音聽起來跟哭泣沒什麼兩樣，配上雪白的畫面，點開來看的人類也許會認為這是片被詛咒的光碟，說鬼片也沒人會質疑。  
老實說，色誘一直不在Crowley書寫報告的範圍內，那多無趣，還沒有成就感。只是純粹發洩慾望本身，比起用自身外型吸引人墮落，他更愛從小地方下手，一點點小小的更動就能讓人們大發雷霆，輕鬆、自在、還不用花多少體力，重點是很能跟上潮流！一大筆怨念立刻到手，更能成為地獄紅人，和樂而不為。  
說到GV，那就不得不提起AV。  
當年影片產業剛起步，Asmodeus大人在地獄待悶了，來到人間遊玩，他在人間的外型正好是剛成年的少女喜歡的外貌，有錢，帥氣，又會說各式各樣的甜言蜜語逗她們開心，你情我願看對眼，就到一旁的賓館開房間，有時興致來了，還會叫來不只一名女性。  
就算你是地獄紅人，但不是公爵也沒有王位在上司面前你依舊沒什麼怨可以抱，對Crowley而言，那段日子可說是悲慘無比，上司來到自己熟悉的區域被迫充當好幾天的司機，一次Asmodeus看到路邊的攝影機，一時興起，在對方同意之下拍了幾片撩人影片，意外成為AV產業的開端，那位大人後來不知為何忽然逃回地獄，直到今天他依舊猜不透原因。(全稱Adult video，取了Asmodeus第一個字做為開頭)  
至於GV，那是人們自己的功勞了，雖然第一部GV的主角跟Asmodeus大人當年在人間選擇的外型相似，不過那都是後話了。  
他又想到，那名天使不擅長所有的電子產品，那麼高高在上的天使長大人呢？雖然GV這種東西完全沒有語言隔閡，但Gabriel親自拍攝？喔，要是真是如此，那他這周的報告能寫的東西可就精彩許多。再也不是觀察地獄之子是否會想再次毀滅人間的舉動。  
其實地獄方面也不想管他，畢竟第一個不被聖水所殺死的惡魔？怎麼聽都有點駭人，但後來他又收到來自地獄的信件，是的，就算你不怕聖水，你依舊是地獄的一員，給我工作！  
比起阻止世界末日，他更想讓公文消失。雖然他一點都不在乎地獄怎麼想，但隔三差五找自己麻煩這種事情他們一定做的出來，等風波過了之後再計畫點有趣的事情也不遲。  
反正地獄眾人的記憶力也不怎麼可靠。  
Adam那孩子想不想毀滅世界他不知道，為了往後很多不必要的麻煩他一律寫他不想。  
Aziraphael一向不擅長使用人們的高科技產品，1888年10月14日，他們路過了奧克伍德農莊，Crowley看著一台單鏡頭攝影機，轉過身對Aziraphael說：「未來很多地方都會有這個東西，影片將站國際形勢的一部分，成為文化輸出最有力的工具，說不定還能影響戰爭。」  
「但我更喜歡戲劇些。」Aziraphael舔著手中的香草冰淇淋，「比較有當下的感覺。」  
「喔得了吧，天使，你我都知道，科技只會將原有的產品改良的更加先進，就跟兵器只會更自動化，以後殺人說不定都不用槍了，一顆炸彈下去半個國家都能毀滅。」  
「那是武器，不是藝術，Crowley。我認為，藝術的核心價值，是不會被任何東西取代的，正如讚美主的聖歌，以及聖經上的文字。」那位天使微笑，看著他咬掉手中的草莓冰棒。  
好吧，就這方面他總說不贏對方，也沒那必要。  
「等之後人們拍的第一部影片上世，一起去看看？」  
「有何不可？」  
然而當他們看完第一部黑白紀錄片，火車進站之後，走在法國的街道，天使吃著可麗餅說。  
「我還是喜歡戲劇多一點。」他小聲說，「不過，這個也挺有意思的。」  
「過沒多久說不定人們就會拍有關上帝的片子了，也許我們可以一起去看？」雖然就惡魔來說還蠻反常的，不過誰理他，探聽敵情也是他工作的一環，不是嗎？  
但現實往往比故事還曲折離奇，他們終究沒看成第一部有關上帝的電影，因為它被教徒們抗議下片了，原因是因為，「片子裡面的上帝竟然是人類所扮演的！關於聖經的解讀完全就是超譯！」

或許是這個原因，關於耶穌的片子反倒是多的多。

隔著窗簾的縫隙他看見Aziraphael，萬年不變的純白西裝配上格子領結，手上抱著一個箱子，緊張兮兮地從公車上下車，他看到Crowley家的大門，刷了磁卡走了進來。  
天堂也知道產品要包裝？喔，他收回前言，看來他們的確是有要認真經營的樣子。  
他瞪了一眼在一旁瑟瑟發抖的植物們，要他們識相點，不要長出葉斑，不要發出聲音。  
叮咚。  
幾乎沒什麼人來到的大門門口傳來清脆電鈴聲。  
一開門，眼前的天使朝自己小聲打個招呼，將那純白色的箱子遞給自己。  
「就是這個？你電話裡沒說完整就跑了過來。」  
「對，我不敢一個人打開，所以就想說帶來之後我們一起打開，再一起想辦法。」  
「就算不是聖水，來自天堂的東西對我依舊擁有一定的殺傷力，你知道的。」  
他退了兩步，仔細觀察那純白色的箱子，金色的緞帶打上了細緻的蝴蝶結，側邊燙著金色的絲線，勾勒出屬於天堂所有的圖樣，一雙翅膀。  
「如果你不開我就要去拿手套。」  
「我來開吧。」Aziraphael踏入Crowley家中，東看西瞧找尋著桌子，直到Crowley指指自己的臥室，他點點頭小聲致謝，「畢竟是天堂的東西，再怎麼說我也有點責任，雖然我不知道為什麼他們要交給我，也不知道GV大致的用處，Gabriel只說這東西是因應敵基督而生的產物。」  
「你不知道？你復職了？」  
「大概是如此吧，雖然Gabriel挺不情願的。據說復職這件事他也有盡一份心力，他還千交代萬交代要是這次失敗就要建議主，關於我是否怠惰職務。」Aziraphael將箱子放在電腦旁，「但是天使一向公私分明，無關乎私人恩怨，這點是無庸置疑的。」  
「我們先來看一下GV，再來思考怎麼辦，冰箱有你喜歡的蛋糕，我還開了紅酒。」他實在是太好奇天堂的GV內容了，雖然有些對不起Aziraphael，這片子也許對他來說會太過震撼，Gabriel也有盡一份心力？以Gabriel為主角的GV要是能大賣，讓大天使長名譽掃地也不是不行，誰叫他上次想放火燒死Aziraphael。  
「我、我要打開它了喔。」  
「你開。」 他站在Aziraphael身邊。  
「……你還是站遠一點好了，雖然不可能，但是我怕裡面放了聖水。」  
「喔。」於是他站到自家植物旁邊，要是有聖水真的噴了出來，還能用來擋一下。  
從中，他看到Aziraphael拿出一片光碟。  
發著聖光。  
純白色的。  
然後，他將磁碟片小心翼翼放入Crowley的電腦中。  
什麼事都沒發生。  
螢幕上進度條一下子就跑完了。  
「這樣就算成功？」他看見Aziraphael偏頭問著自己。  
「這又不是地獄的東西你怎麼問我。」應該叫天堂寫個使用說明書，「再等一下看看？」  
於是，一個天使，一個惡魔，看著純白的螢幕，上面連Icon都沒有。  
正當Crowley想問問天使這東西是不是因為超出電腦能理解範圍以至於當機時，電腦裡的電子聲音聽不出是男是女，平穩的聲波響起。  
『您好，這裡是由天堂出品的GV，請問您有什麼需要服務的？』  
屬於天使的光環在螢幕前轉呀轉的。

「這就是天堂做出來的GV？」害他白白期待了，他就覺得奇怪，誰會犧牲那麼大願意自己當主角。  
「是啊Crowley，我以為你本來就知道GV的意思？」Aziraphael很無辜地望著Crowley 。  
天堂裡那群天使在想什麼，到底是誰提議把人工AI取GV當名字！

我當然知道！惡魔在心中更加無辜地吶喊。GV，去你的（註7）God making voice，那群天使果然腦袋里裝的都是天堂盛產的空氣，怪不得連Leonardo da Vinci和Alan Turing都被地獄收入囊中。  
Crowley搖頭晃腦，怪裡怪氣地說：「那我們要怎麼處理這個G字開頭（G thing）的人工智能？撒旦在下，我真的不忍心用你們天使想出來的簡稱來喊這個剛誕生的生命。但我保證這周的報告上會出現這兩個令人愉快的字母。」  
Aziraphael坐立不安地端起紅酒呡了一口，假裝沒有聽懂Crowley言外之意。他剛才偷偷動用了能力查了大英圖書館裡所有的詞典，大概比普通人打開搜索引擎輸入GV兩個字母多花了10秒鐘，然後花了20秒消化這個會令天使和正教徒震驚的信息，以及20秒埋怨天堂的豬隊友們。  
「我們就這樣把東西送到Adam家。」他悶悶地說。  
Crowley識相地不再拿GV這個詞嘲笑天使，反正還有更多的槽點嘲諷他們，比如說，  
「天使，一般人不會隨便打開一張來歷不明的光碟，因為電腦很怕一種叫木馬的病毒。更何況，據我所知Adam Young家裡最先進的設備還是花園裡的割草機，就算能把這個人工智能安裝到除草機上，它也只會在2小時之內割完自家花園裡的所有植物後離家出走，然後一周後Tadfield地表上就沒有任何綠色，於是小鎮裡就開始傳出透明人除草魔的怪談。」  
「我覺得可以。」Aziraphael認真地說：「這樣我就算完成了任務，而且最後的災害僅僅停留在一個神跡就能修復的程度。」  
Crowley一拍而起，大叫道：「不好！一點都不好！我不允許有人傷害植物！」驚人的氣勢配合彷彿可以看到吐著紅信子的血盆大口成功地讓屋內的植物再次顫抖，雖然說的內容和表情真的背道而馳。  
「和上次一樣，我們送去新基督，然後觀察、寫報告、完事。我們已經確認過這次不會出現任何毀滅世界級別的危險。」  
「這次我們沒有女巫的精准預言書，任何意外都可能發生。」  
「就算有精准預言該發生的還是會發生。重要的是，你們天使造的AI，除了24小時背聖經它還能做什麼？」  
Aziraphael欲言又止，他想反擊著說些更嚴重的後果，可惜他貧乏的現代技術相關詞彙無法支持他說出比買電腦的店員更糊弄人的話。  
Crowley撇了一眼可憐兮兮的天使，嘆氣說：「我可以把它裝載在我的電腦里送過去，然後可以讓我的一個分身附在那裡隨時報告。」  
「好！我們可以讓Adam中《水瓶座日報》的幸運讀者獎，當作獎品送過去！」天使躍躍欲試。  
Crowley眯起他那雙金黃瞳色的眼吐槽道：「這年頭誰還會寫信給報社？更可況這報紙的訂閱地址是那個女巫家，打開包裝一瞬間你就可以準備寫任務失敗的報告了。」  
談報告色變的Aziraphael的臉皺的像咬了一口帶皮的檸檬。  
Crowley繼續說：「我可以誘惑Adam父親的公司上層更新設備，這樣他可以帶回家一台新筆記本。」  
「我覺得你是想讓他上司吞一部分購置費。」Aziraphael不可置否，「難道不能直接給Adam嗎，我看過去年聖誕節全世界孩子的願望，好像是叫任O堂 swOtch什麼的，根據聖誕老人的記錄，收到這個禮物的孩子都哭的像剛被求婚。這個不好嗎？」  
Crowely一臉驚訝地看向Aziraphael，意思是你居然也能記住除了手機之外電子產品的名字，該說不愧是壽司愛好者嗎？  
「天使，」他說：「首先不得不稱贊你追隨潮流的精神。但是那玩意兒真的太不好掌控了。不過送遊戲機是一個好主意。」

遊戲機。  
一台可以連接電視的遊戲機，這年頭不見得每個人家中都會給小孩一台電腦，但是，最少最少家中都會有一台電視機。  
多麼好的選項，這鬼打牆的話題終於可以繼續。  
「所以就送他遊戲機？但是，光碟能用遊戲機打開？」  
Aziraphael表示，這點電子產品的常識他還是有的，用人類的話語怎麼說，規格？  
「你不懂，天使。」  
Crowley收起墨鏡，走到窗邊拉開窗簾，窗外大把的陽光灑了進來。  
「正如我所說，人類的科技只會越來越發達，你知道PS4嗎？那東西甚至可以當藍光機撥放，還可以上網，稍微改造一下就能把天堂給你的那東西放進去，無害、又環保，剛好符合Adam那孩子的環保主義。」  
「你忘記了？Adam可不信任科學那套，他說不定還覺得網路是個害人不淺的東西，監控著大家生活的一舉一動，個資通通外洩，防火牆有跟沒有一樣，政府是最大的恐怖組織。」  
「這不是剛好嗎？」  
Crowley一個彈指，一台全新的PS4立刻出現在矮桌上，黑得發亮。  
「來自天堂的AI（他才不管天堂幫這東西取了多可笑的名字，反正他是拒絕稱呼全名Artificial Intelligence），現在在我的電腦裡，然後，將這台遊戲機設定成只要連接到電視，這台機器晚點就會出現在Adam家門口，無論有沒有網路都可以從我們這裡監控做個表面上的保險，之後就放著不用管它了，Adam想對那台機器做什麼也完全不關我們的事，你我都知道，向上面報告這件事做個樣子就好，Gabriel應該有跟你說這怎麼使用？」

事實上，Gabriel跟Sandalphon只有對Aziraphael說：「把這東西放到電腦裡面它就會自動啟動，簡單安全又神聖。你要做的一件事情只有一個，確保網路連線正常，它可以在任何地方，只要說聲啟動，它就會自己運作，確保敵基督的思想是否有偏差。」  
「我想就照你的方式，願上主保佑。」Aziraphael輕聲呢喃。  
放在桌上的PS4閃過一道藍光。

注釋  
【1】大概寫於公元前360年。以蘇格拉底、赫莫克拉提斯、克里提亞斯等哲學家的對話形式，試圖去闡明宇宙萬物的真理。  
【2】目前最遙遠的星系為GN-z11，分析其光譜之後，能得知與地球的距離為134億光年，而EGSY8p7為132億光年。  
【3】996勞工制度：早上9點上班晚上9點下班一周工作6天的勞動制度，普遍存在於社畜文化盛行的東亞國家  
【4】相傳是猶太教中的天使之一，有時也叫紮法爾（Tzaphkiel）、尤菲爾（Zophiel）或亞夫結（Japhkiel）。名稱意為「神的守護者」、「神的監視者」、「神的意志」或「神的智慧」。  
【5】Libraries in Holy See (Vatican Library)至1986年底共收藏印本書900,000冊、手稿65,000件、紀錄文件約130,000件、地圖和圖片100,000件。  
【6】來自《Star Trek》中的瓦肯人舉手禮時說的問候語——Live long and prosper.  
【7】此處用英文 go to hell.


End file.
